Production Model Dummy Unit version 02
by Kamon772
Summary: The evangelion and the Dummy System. Both have their advantages and disadvantages however a option was created that was in between the two of them. However what that meant exactly only a few will be aware of that


Akagi, Nerv's chief scientist and is in command of the Technical branch of Nerv HQ. The branch which is responsible for the research and development of the Evangelions. This also included their maintenance and repair, which was cost millions upon millions to do. Because of some unexpected circumstance the money started becoming tight. Even if they suppose to the only thing that fight against the Angel, if the money was not there then it just was not there. Not only was the money just not really there as the world was no longer the place it was before the Second Impact. It was amazing that NERV was able to get the money that it required for everything that was involved with the EVAs.

The EVAs themselves were heavily damaged as result of Angels coming at random and the utter disappearnce Unit 04. It was rather confusing that the Angels just kept coming for a time resulting in no time to do proper maintenance and repairs. However Ritsuko had managed to capture Ireul which was suppose to be the Eleventh Angel secretive shortly after Shinji had arrived in Tokyo-3. Having discovered the Angel in advance she managed to somehow convert into controllable virus that only did one thing. After all the Evangelion themselves were created from samples of the First Angel, Adam. So all Ritsuko managed to do was trick Ireul into just reverse engineering itself from actual Angel into controllable virus.

The next thing she did after testing it out on few times to ensure that it did what she wanted. She present the result to Gendo who was interested in them. It was something that he was pretty interested in as another program was working out with the randomize appearance of the Angels, his back up plans to ensure things stay on track were not as guarantee. The first person that he had Ritsuko test the newly developed spray on was Misato who was starting to stick her nose in place it really did not belong. So rather then just taking her out from getting out line, he instead decided to make better usage of her.

With the lure of telling her old friend the hidden secrets of NERV, Misato came before she was able to realized Ritsuko sprayed her into the face with a canister contain the virus breed from what was once Ireul. The spray to the face neutralized Misato who just stood there in daze as virus enter into her body starting the conversion process. Ritsuko and Gendo were well aware that humanity itself as whole was an Angel known as Lilin. Just why were humans so different from the attacking Angels was two things for the most part. The first was Lilin (Humanity) come from Lilith(the Second Angel) and possesses the Fruit of Knowledge, while the attacking Angels come from Adam(the First Angel) and possess the Fruit of Life.

The spray that Misato was hit with was once that created to enhance humans beyond what they were originally capable of. Connecting Misato up to machine that she had reformatted to serve further programming. She connected headset on dazed purple hair friend then continue to spray her to speed up the process. After the virus had taken hold it was easy to see that influence of being EVAs and how it was developed further on a computer had. Slowly but surely Misato was being roboticized as her limbs and other places on her body were transformed. The scar she had on chest had vanished replaced by just open metal panel. Ritsuko then connected variety of other wires from the machine to various parts of transformed friend's body to gather data on her transformation and how to go about improve it even more.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having perfected the process so that it was at point that the problems shown in the prototype and test model were worked out. It was time to test out what could be considered the production model of the virus and what better person to use it on then the pilot of production model EVA, Asuka Langley Soryu.

Getting her alone was not that hard as she had already home alone. The only ones she had lived with had been dealt with already so there was no need worry on that point. Having Misato dropped off at her former apartment she was order to await Asuka's arrival and then carry out her transformation process. Afterwards both of them were to report back to NERV.

When Asuka did arrive home after school she was not expecting to see Misato there. After all the story she had been feed was that she was off somewhere at undisclosed location where later Shinji and Rei were also sent. Leaving the pilot Unit 02 pretty pissed off that she had been left out what she had left out.

Guess whatever those other two were wanted for. They could not cut it thus you finally decide to come to me Asuka said not really aware of what was about to happen here.

To this Misato just nodded as there was nothing wrong with what Asuka had just said. The problem however came with the meaning of each other them had at the moment.

Well just let me get packed and the we can get going the red hair told her.

Not need was the reply she had gotten.

Not need but I am not Baka Shinji or the Doll. I am going to need a change of clothes among other things. Those two along with you have been gone for over two months now Asuka said.

Of course Misato told.

"I…" was all she was able to get out before getting sprayed in the face by perfect Iruel virus.

Because she was vivid her mouth was wide open when she was sprayed in the face thus mouth full of the stuff. Which she ended up sallow on reflex.

What the hell did you just spray at me Asuka demanded.

The answer she got in respond was just utter silent as Misato had not been informed just what she had been given merely that she was to use on Asuka and that was all.

Wanting to say more she however her head started to hurt along with her stomach like she had never felt before in her life. Not even the battle she had with Angel that left her EVA heavily damaged cause to the feel this kind of pain before. She just wanted to drop down onto the floor and curl up into ball at the moment. However that was not going to be happening as she could not move as her body was stuck standing up right at the moment.

She noticed that Misato the one that had done this to her was leaving and before she could even realize was locking the door behind her. Causing Asuka to want to curse at her for leaving her like this but could speak nor could get out as she did not have her key on her at the moment. Stumbling through the apartment she managed to make to mirror got to look at herself. It was strange how she could not just fall to the ground but still able to stumble around.

Once she got a look at the mirror she was shocked at what she far as patches of red skin began appear all over her body. The ache in her head she realized was her interface headset which she wore as pair of hair clips were stuck to her on. She could not remove them from her head. Moving her hair out the way she was able to see that they had literally become fused to her skull with same red patches appearing on her body spreading out from there as well.  
Asuka then went about trying a number of ways to get help for herself. The phone which was disconnected for some reason even though it working just the other day. Cell phones were just as useless as even her own could pick up a signal causing her to throw to the ground. Only to be shocked that her it shattered into piece as she did not mean to throw it that hard. Searching various rooms for a back up key to get out was not working either as she searched through all the rooms and found nothing.

This when she stopped by a the mirror again and noticed that her arms were changing more drastically then her body was. Her elbow was becoming red hinge that had bulky looking semi-circle like piece that still allow her to move in normal range of motion. Accidently ripping her shirt sleeve off she far that from her shoulder to her elbow was two rods connected shortly after it starts. From what she could see of her shoulder it looked more like a shoulder pad.

Upon seeing this Asuka started to freak out as she did not understand just what was going on. However this was double edge sword as losing her cool cause the process to speed up even more. Once her transformation reach her legs it could be seen that her skin was becoming a metallic red once it got to her knee there was another drastic change. In that her knee was transformed into hinge that connected her thigh to lower part of her leg. What happened to her feet was hidden by her shoes.

Asuka calmed down after trashing the apartment in rage mostly not because her own will but more over the her brain being converted into central processing unit then anything else. She just sat down staring at her hands. Hands that were now more like metallic bones where she could see inviudual joints and plate where her knuckles once were.

"At least I still have my hair" Asuka said with weak laugh as she ran her hand through her hair winching a little as she ran into what was once her ears. Now they were just large metal pieces that stuck out on the side of her face with a nub bottom part.

With that her transformation was completed itself her brain was fully converted into a CPU as her green irises extend within her eyes. Extending to the point where her eyes were nothing more then just pair of green orbs that lit like light blub.

"Asuka! What happened here!? Are you already?" her best friend Hikari yelled.

The reason Asuka could not get out the apartment was because she had her key to the place. Look around she worried but had to make sure her friend was alright. She might not have vocal about but being left alone as the other went away without was effecting her. As she walked further into the apartment she thought she heard something and turned to see the door was closed.

Did I close the door Hikari thought before running into something metallic that before right before.

When she realized what it was she just stood there in shock as it was Asuka. At least what she could only assume was her as what she saw was robotic version of her friend still wearing their school uniform. Wanting to run the Robo Asuka however grabbed both her arm preventing her from moving. Then in shocking move Hikari was kiss by the robot before and felt something pass over from them to her.

Forcing her mouth closed Hikari was then made to sallow whatever had been transplanted into her mouth by the red hair robot. Unknowningly that it was the remains of the Ireul virus that been coursing through Asuka's body during her transformation. As Class 2-A which all the EVA pilots belong to was simply luck or just NERV being lazy. Not wanting their pilots spread out among different class, no the reason was because everyone in 2-A held the possibly to become a EVA pilot as that why they were all grouped together.

Rather then simply dispose of Hikari now that she had seen now roboticized Asuka. The remant of the Iruel virus were transfer over to her and began the process of converted Hikari into a robotic version of herself similar to Asuka.

"Asuka! What happened here!? Are you already?" her best friend Hikari yelled.

The reason Asuka could not get out the apartment was because she had her key to the place. Look around she worried but had to make sure her friend was alright. She might not have vocal about but being left alone as the other went away without was effecting her. As she walked further into the apartment she thought she heard something and turned to see the door was closed.

Did I close the door Hikari thought before running into something metallic that before right before.

When she realized what it was she just stood there in shock as it was Asuka. At least what she could only assume was her as what she saw was robotic version of her friend still wearing their school uniform. Wanting to run the Robo Asuka however grabbed both her arm preventing her from moving. Then in shocking move Hikari was kiss by the robot before and felt something pass over from them to her.

Forcing her mouth closed Hikari was then made to sallow whatever had been transplanted into her mouth by the red hair robot. Unknowningly that it was the remains of the Ireul virus that been coursing through Asuka's body during her transformation. As Class 2-A which all the EVA pilots belong to was simply luck or just NERV being lazy. Not wanting their pilots spread out among different class, no the reason was because everyone in 2-A held the possibly to become a EVA pilot as that why they were all grouped together.

Rather then simply dispose of Hikari now that she had seen now roboticized Asuka. The remant of the Iruel virus were transfer over to her and began the process of converted Hikari into a robotic version of herself similar to Asuka. Unlike Asuka who managed to remain able to move during the whole process until the very end of it.

Hikari was not as lucky as she could not move once the virus had entered her body and taken hold. The young brunette was unable to move. Asuka could since she had been EVA pilot for years thus while it ultimate prove useless as it did not stop the transformation it did allow her to move through out the process.

Rather red metallic patches beginning to appear on her skin instead they were orange. Her arms transformed so that they match Asuka's in appearance and along with her legs as well. Out her head in the same place Asuka appear two orange interface headset while her brown hair darken to the point that it was now maroon. After her brain had been converted into a central processing unit, her brown eyes changed to red. Once this happened the red area expanded until Hikari's eyes were just pair of glowing red orbs.

Now the only thing that remain of both Hikari and Asuka to even so that the two them were anything but robots with hair. Happened to be the fact that the two of them were still wearing their school uniforms. Something that was quickly remove as they ripped them off and placed in in the trash. With this gone it was easy to see the full extend of their change minus their clothes which was blocking it previous. Just like the rest of their bodies both recently roboticized girls had vast different look. Their torso looked similar to plugsuit with Asuka's breast being orange rather red like the rest of her body while Hikari's was red.

Sometime later….

The robotic Asuka stood before Gendo introducing herself to him while at the same time introduce the robotic Hikari as well.


End file.
